micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Principality of Senerza
Principality of Senerza is a German Micronation founded on June 27th, 2012. Senerzian Rights Document #1 outlines the basic rights of citizens of the country. It is headquartered at German city of Neunkirchen, Saarland. Etymology Principality of Senerza was first to be called "Principality of Eisenerzen," then to "Federation of Eisenerzen", but soon came to realize that they did not want to be known as a country of iron ore, even though the Royal familys last name is Erz. After much waiting for a final name, Prince Kilian I decided upon "Principality of Senerza". The King Klaus I agreed with the name and it was declared that the nation will be called that. How they came to this was that principalities where often ruled by a prince, then "Sen" in german somewhat sounds like "sind", which roughly translate to are. Then they added "erz", and an "a" to make the name sound better. So it very roughly could translate itself to "they are Erz" from german to english. History Senerza has declared its Independence on June 27, 2012. It is located within Germany in the state of Saarland in the town of Neunkirchen. The National Anthem is called "Grand National Anthem of Senerzian People". Senerza has established of the SGA (Senerzian Grand Army) on the same day unofficially, of its independence and the air force under the name of GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) on July 25 unofficially also. A constitution is getting ready to be signed on april 17, 2013. On July 1, 2012, The Senerzian Rights Document #1, outlined the peoples basics rights within the country and signed into law. This document allows people the right to cast their vote, be treated fairly and equally, no death penalty, and ministers will be elected once a year excluding the minister of defense which is only elected by the Prince himself and allows him to interfer with the final outcome of votes. On August 26, 2012, The Territory of Faraday was create in the state of Alabama, USA. The land contains a small stream and a forest. Faraday currently houses the Prince and a large number of weapons. The Territory as well is going to be a major launch site for rocket tests. A future territory is planned in the Philipines on the island of Negros. This has been proposed by the King and is currently in early stages of any plans. On September 1, 2012, The principality tested its first rocket called the Tropos I. The launch failed after three attempts in hopes of a lift off. The Prince announced later that day that on September 8th, another test launch woukd be done but never happened. These rocket tests are done under the program called NAASE (National Agency of Aeronautics and Space Exploration). So far two types of rockets have been planned. One is still in the drawing boards called Stratos I. On April 10, 2013, the Principality ruler, Price Kilian had announced that the constitution has been completed and would be signed into law the next day on April 11th. Citizens were also able to sign if they wished so. later on April 14th, the Prince announced that he has been ill and unable to have the constiturion signed and expects it to be signed into law by the 17th of April. Knights The Principality of Senerza has knighted Sir Robert of Wentzenheimer and Sir Jeffrie of Wentzenheimer. Sir Robert and Sir Jeffrie come from a real knighthood decent. So Prince Kilian I, re-enstated the title of knighthood to the family under the Principality of Senerza. Sir Robert is currently the Minister of Defense and Sir Jeffrie is the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Government and Politics Senerza has a oligarchy form of government as well as a monarchy with it too. The current ruler is Prince Kilian I. Senerza has government officials to run other parts of the country which are being done quite succesfully. The Consitution will outline the governments regulations and how things will be done. The constitution will be signed into law on April 17 of 2013. Citizenship To become a Citizen of Senerza, one must pass a history test and answer questions of why they want to become a citizen of Senerza and other personal information. After the document fill-out form is completed and approved, they will be sworn in by the ruler himself. To get this form, please talk to the Immigration Officials or send an email to "principalitysenerza@yahoo.com". Foreign Affairs There is an alliance between "The Great Republic of Sierra". They are Senerza's first allies so far. The Principality also has a close friendship between an American Army Sergeant. Generally, the country stays out of foreign affairs but will every know and then show an interest to another countries issues. The Foreign Affairs Minister is Sir Jeffrie Wentzenheimer and handles most, if not all foreign affairs. Diplomatic Affairs The list below shows foreign affair relations of the following countries below. Alliances *The Great Republic of Sierra Diplomatic Relations *The Tsardom of Monovia *Northumbria-Montebourg Non-Aggression pacts *None Enemies *None The Principality is also part of the "Grand Intermicronational Alliance "'' Consisting of 16 countries. The alliance highly promotes peace between nations and friendly affairs. Immigration All people non-residents or non-citizens wishing to enter Principality of Senerza territory, must show identification of picture and name and why they wish to enter. Then must be granted by immigration to enter. Anyone who enters the principality illegaly will be arrested just like any other nation would do. Screening may be done if necessary of questions such as "Have you ever gotten in trouble by law?" or "Have you ever tried to overthrow a monarchy?". For Citizenship, Check "Government and Politics". Military The (SAF) Senerzian Armed Forces has establishment the SGA (Senerzian Grand Army). The Air Force under the name of GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) has been established on July 25. Prince Kilian I rushed the establishment of the army knowing how important it is to have a defense force for a new nation. Military ranks, ribbons, and medals are being created for the SAF. It is also believed that the SAF has a large military weapons arsenal. The contents of this are currently classified to the public. The SAF has not been in any militarial conflicts so are only there to defend the country when needed. The nation is not in much favor of war, but if one does happen, It has been said they will fight vigourously to win. SGA (Senerzian Grand Army) The SGA was established on June, 27th, 2012. It was created on the same day of Senerzian Independence Day. The Commander in Chief is Prince Kilian I. There are currently two Army Units in the SGA. The 5th Infantrie Companie and the 2nd Panzer Geschwader. The government believed by June 30 the Units will have Flags and a motto to go by, but only the Airforce wasnt established until almost a month later but not officially. Since April of 2013, Little has been done to organize the Air Force and the Army 5th Infantrie Companie The 5th Infantry Companie's motto is "Small But Proud!". The 5th companie is the core of the Senerzian Armed Forces. Their symbol crown on their company flag is the signify the royal professionalism and the service to their people. The Red and White Is to show the valiantry and deticated honor men must show. 2nd Panzer Geschwader The 2nd Panzer geschwader is the spearhead of the Senerzian Armed Forces. They consist of military tanks. The motto is "ROLL ONWARDS!" while the Blue signifys determination and the 4 helmets signify each four tanks within the squadron.The final symbol on the flag are 5 arrows. Each one represents a driver, loader, turret gunner, machine gunner, and a commander. So far there are no tanks in the squadron. It is not known wether they'll be German made or American made tanks. GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) The Airforce was established on July 25, 2012 with two Units. Called Kampffluegzeug Geschwader 17, and Ground Flight Mechanic Group 8. There are no Mottos nor any flags made yet for the units. It is in its early stage much like the army. Geography and Climate Senerza lies at about 1,000 feet above sea level. Its natural vegetation is grasslands and the natural resource is Coal. The coal does not come directly from Senerza but is giving from a coal company where King Klaus I retired from. The coal is given to Senerza whenever the Kings asks for some. The grasslands are not large but are covered with moss at the soil. This gives the ground a soft texture when someone lays on it. '''Average Weather Climate of Senerza Homeland' Faraday is located In East Alabama in the town of Phenix City, landlocked by USA. The Territory lies at an average of 413 feet above sea level. The highest point is 425 feet, and the lowest point is 400 feet above sea level. There is an area of grassland and a nearby stream including a forest. During the summer it becomes very hot and sometimes humid while during the winter it becomes very cold and slightly snows for a day. The Stream and Forest are currently unamed but will soon enough be given a worthy name. Average Weather Climate of Territory of Faraday Education Culture Arts Senerza is often associated with sketch arts. There has not been many paintings done but are mainly focused on sketches ranging from people to military vehicles. Media The countries Broadcasting Channel is called "Senerzian News Channel" by using YouTube to broadcast their news and entertainment. These regularly last about 6 minutes but can last longer if needed. Another broadcasting channel is called "BrothersofWarfare1" where military films are uploaded for people to watch. Cuisine The countries most favorite food is pretzels. It is also the countries national food. Several other types of food have been created also such as Pancakes made under a special receipe created by the Prince himself. The secret ingredient is unknown and has made the pancakes a very delicious taste. There is yet no personalized name for the pancake. Another cuisine are Omelets created by a citizen recently made. Sports Its main sport is soccer as it has been played by the countries rulers. Category:Micronations Category:Etymology Category:History Category:Government and Politics Category:Foreign Affairs Category:Military Category:Geography and Climate Category:Education Category:Culture Category:Grand Intermicronational Alliance